Club De Duelo Nocturno
by simply winchester
Summary: norma nº1: los duelos... norma nº2:solo se podrá ser... norma nº3:el contacto físico será...¡A la mierda!protestó Sirius¡Demasiadas normas!, Además si ellos no las cumplen yo tampoco.


Disclamer: los personajes d Hp son de la rowling, los demás son made in me

Cap.01-La fiesta

_Norma nº1: los duelos serán decididos por los dos líderes, uno de cada grupo, se cerrará el trato con un apretón de manos._

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, botes de gomina no dejaban apenas paso, luces de colores atravesaban el cuarto, toda la ropa tirada por el suelo, y, en medio de este desastre cuatro chicos intentaban darse los últimos retoques para la que sería una de las mejores fiestas dadas en el colegio.

-Estás hecho un pincel Wormy-dijo Sirius contemplando a su obra maestra-Lo sabía, un mes de dieta Padfoot y estás hecho un pimpollo.

-Disculpa Padfoot, creo que he oído mal, ¿acaso has dicho dieta Padfoot?-preguntó James -Seguramente será eso, pero en caso contrario te aclaro que esto ha sido obra del estilo de vida Potter.

-No seas mal perdedor Potter, te digo que esto ha sido obra enteramente mía.

-Si me permites querido Padfoot-Remus entró en la conversación-que sepáis que este milagro solo ha sido obra del gran Remus John Lupin.

-Tu si que flipas macho-dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo. Remus les miró con las cejas levantadas y se dio la vuelta siguiendo a lo suyo.

-Claro claro chicos….seguid soñando… ¿Alguien ha visto mi chaleco?

-¿Llevas chaleco tío?

-Prongs, se supone que soy el príncipe, evidentemente que llevo chaleco…-Se agachó a coger algo y se lo tiró a Sirius-aquí tienes tu dichosa gomina Sirius.

-Hey James ¿se nota la varita?-El moreno le dio un repasón a su amigo que iba vestido de Robbin Hood y negó, sonrió maliciosamente-¿Dónde la llevas?

-Con las flechas-Peter sonrió también esta vez-¿Alguien ha visto mi gorro? ¿Padfoot, que ha hecho con él?

-¿Yo?-Sirius ponía carita inocente mientras se echaba más gomina en el pelo.

-Si tú… ¡Qué asco tío! Deja de echarte gomina.

-Si. para ya que vas a parecer Malfoy.

-¡Mira mi chaleco!-el castaño se agachó debajo de la cama del ojigris-¿Qué coño tienes aquí bajo Padfoot? Toma tu gorro Peter-Remus se levantó, le tiró el gorro a su amigo y empezó a arreglarse.

-¿Dónde llevas tú la varita Moony?-Dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a meterle mano por todas partes en busca de la varita.

-¡Para, para!-Remus dio un salto hacia atrás-Para que tengo cosquillas.

-Oh ¿en serio?-Sirius sonrió-No lo sabía.

-Para o te quedas sin pelo-dijo mientras le apuntaba con una navaja que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Hay que listo es mi Moony-el aludido entornó los ojos.

-¿Y tú amorcito?-preguntó con retintín, Sirius en respuesta levantó el peine que llevaba en el bolsillo de atrás.

-¿Estás de coña no? ¿Cómo has podido meter una varita ahí?

-¿Acaso dudas de mi potencial Prongs?

-Obviamente si… ¿Y yo? A que no lo sabéis…

-En la espada-Dijeron los otros tres al unísono, James puso cara de fastidio.

-Mira que os gusta joderme el clímax.

-Bueno, ¿Estáis ya?-los otros tres asintieron-Pues vamos a por las damas.

Los cuatro merodeadores bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor a trompicones ya que los cuatro querían llegar los primeros para ver a todas las chicas bajar, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que toda la sección masculina de la casa había tenido la misma brillante idea.

-¿De quién vais chicos?-les preguntó Henry, un estudiante de séptimo.

-De d'Artagnan-James sonrió ampliamente.

-De Robbin Hood-Peter le mostró el arco al chico.

-De Denny Succo.

-¿Perdón?-el chico le miró confundido.

-Déjalo, es la última moda muggle y ya sabes como es el pobre…

-Gracias por tu apoyo Moony-este en repuesta le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y tú Remus?

-Del príncipe.

-¿Qué príncipe?

-El de la cenicienta, es que no tiene nombre…creo… ¿y tú?

-Otelo, Wendy dice que me va como anillo al dedo…

-Ya veo ya…Mira, aquí baja tu Desdémona-Wendy llevaba un vestido negro de época ceñido a la cintura y el pelo recogido en un moño.

-¡Wendy, Wendy! ¡Aquí!-la chica se abrió paso entre la multitud como pudo ya que los chicos se arremolinaban alrededor de la escalera.

-¡Hey chicos! Que elegantes vais todos…quiero decir, casi todos…-la chica levantó las cejas al ver las pintas de matón del moreno.

-Tú también estás muy guapa Wendolyn-dijo como respuesta Sirius.

-Bueno, ¿bajamos Henry? Lily dice que ahora baja-los cuatro asintieron mientras los Gryffindor salían por el retrato de la pared.

-Mirad a Lily-dijo de pronto Peter, los otros tres se giraron y se quedaron igual que todos los demás tíos de la sala…Lily llevaba un vestido plateado y el pelo suelto que le daba un toque de fragilidad que encantó.

-Si me disculpáis…-dijo Remus-¡Lily aquí!-la chica miró por encima de la multitud y cuando logró ver a sus compañeros se acercó.

-Estás muy guapa-Remus le guiñó un ojo.

-Tú tampoco estás mal-dijo como si le hiciera un favor.

-Vaya…debo reconocer que no te queda del todo mal monstruito.

-Creo que no he pedido tu opinión Potty.

-No importa, siempre me gusta hacer algo lucrativo.

-Pues inténtalo otra vez que no da resultado, por cierto Black ¿Qué le has dado a Mary? ¡Le está costando horrores meterse ahí!

-Es solo un…-pero no le dio tiempo a seguir ya que todos los chicos que aún no habían encontrado a sus parejas empezaron a silbar a una Mary muy cabreada.

-¡Black!-se acercó empujando a todo el mundo-¡La 38! Te lo repetí por lo menos cuarenta veces ¡La 38! ¿A ti te parece esto una 38? Por que a mí no.

-No te quejes que te queda muy bien…

-Si claro, después de meterme una faja mágica y casi romperme la cadera he conseguido abrochar los dichosos pantalones (creo que ya sabemos como va ¿no?)¡Casi ni puedo respirar!

-Mira el lado positivo, los tíos no te quitan ojo.

-No me…Peter, que bien te queda el traje ¿de que vas?

-De Robbin Hood, bueno, bajemos que he quedado con Gloria en frente del Gran Comedor.

-Si, yo he quedado ahí con Claire.

-Bueno, pues vamos-Lily cogió a Remus del brazo y salió seguida de Sirius y Mary que cuchicheaban algo y de James y Peter que se daban los últimos retoques.

-¿Quién es esa puta?-le susurró Mary a Sirius.

-¿Quién? ¿Gloria?-la rubia asintió-Es una Ravenclaw de cuarto, muy mona por cierto.

-No me jodas-Mary miró hacia atrás indisimuladamente.

-¿Desde cuando están juntos?

-Mary, parezco el amigo gay.

-Me da igual.

-No están juntos, ella le ha pedido ir al baile, y como tú venías conmigo…

-A buena hora se te ocurrió invitarme…

-Pero si le dejaste hace dos meses.

-Ya, pero solo me estaba dando un poco de espacio…Iba a volver con él en la fiesta.

-Mira que eres tonta.

-Y tú cerdo…Mira que darme esta ropa…

Cinco minutos más tarde enfrente del Gran Comedor los chicos esperaban a las acompañantes de James y Peter.

-Parece que no vienen, será mejor que vayamos entrando ¿no creéis?-intentó meter prisa Mary para retrasar el fatídico momento del encuentro de su "dulce de leche" con la puta de Ravenclaw.

-Creo que Dulce de leche no es el término más apropiado.

-Tu te callas Lily-en ese momento Lucius Malfoy pasó con aire aristocrático como si no los hubiera visto llevando del brazo a Narcisa Black.

-Vaya señor Malfoy, que elegante está ¿de que van vestidos?-preguntó el director que estaba en la puerta con la lista de parejas.

-De Arturo y Ginebra.

-Muy apropiado-le susurró Sirius a los tres chicos, estos rieron por lo bajo.

El director les inspeccionó varios segundos y finalmente decidió que podían entrar.

-Eh chicos, Rem y yo vamos entrando ¿vale?

-Venga…-los demás hicieron un gesto con la mano.

-¿Dónde están?

-Yo que se…

-¡James!-gritó una chica que llevaba un vestido rojo desde la escalera-lo siento, no encontraba uno de los zapatos.

-¿Como cenicienta eh Prongs?-Peter le guiñó un ojo.

-Hombre, la sangre sucia y el monstruito, que adorable pareja ¿no creéis?- escuchó Sirius que alguien decía, se giró y vio a Lily y a Remus encarando a casi todos los Slytherin de séptimo.

-Mary entremos-el moreno la cogió de la mano y se acercó al director.

-Buenas noches director-sonrió ampliamente la chica.

-Si, si, si, buenas noches ¿podemos entrar?-preguntó Sirius impaciente.

-¿Conoce las normas Black?

-Si, no llevamos varita ni nada… ¿podemos?

-Adelante-Sirius literalmente abandonó a Mary y se puso al lado de Remus que seguía hablando con los Slytherins.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de malas.

-Vete Black, esto no va contigo-siseó Malfoy.

-¿Vais esta noche? Yo también voy.

-Sirius, déjalo-intentó persuadirle Lily, el castaño permanecía impasible mirando al Slytherin.

-No, yo también voy-los cuatro se quedaron silencio.

-Como quieras Black, si se trata de machacar a uno Gryffindors cuantos más mejor-Lucius miró alrededor en busca de alguien.

-Si buscas a Severus creo que está en aquella esquina hablando con la Hufflepuff que le presenté-sonrió Lily.

-No Evans, no le busco a él-esta vez sonrió él-¿entonces? ¿Esta noche?-Lucius le tendió una mano a Remus que aceptó.

-Nos vemos.

En ese momento llegaron los otros cuatro.

-¿Ese no era Malfoy?-preguntó James-¿qué quería?

-Lo de siempre, joder un poco.

-Bueno, pues que lo intenté que aquí estoy yo para salvar la noche.

-Vaya, que consuelo James.

-Se que te mueres por mis huesos Lily, no te preocupes, tengo suficiente James para las dos.

-Ahora si que me preocupo.

En susurros.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? No tenías porque venir.

-Si tú saltas yo salto ¿recuerdas Moony? Además, ya le tenía yo ganas, hace meses que no me enfrento a él.

-Tu siempre tan caballeroso ¿eh Pad?

El Gryffindor levantó casi imperceptiblemente las cejas y sonrió de forma cómplice a su amigo.

-¿De que habláis vosotros dos? ¡Eh chicos no nos hagáis el vacío!-soltó Peter.

-Eso, si queréis ir a montároslo y ha deciros guarradas os vais a la sala de al lado-dijo James poniendo carita de pena.

-Hay Jamesie, si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-el moreno le pasó el brazo por el cuello a su mejor amigo-cuando nadie mire nos vamos a la sala de al lado.

-Mira que estáis trastornados-dijeron Lily, Mary y Claire a la vez.

-Peter ¿vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Claro-el rubio cogió a la chica de la cintura, y cuando se alejaron se giró hacia sus amigos y les levantó el pulgar sonriente.

-Zorra, puta, guarra…

-¿Habéis visto que boquita de piñón tiene mi chica?-Sirius le apretó los mofletes a su compañera.

-Pero creía que habíais roto-preguntó la Hufflepuff.

-Que va, ¡solo me estaba dando espacio!

-¡¿Ha salido con otra en un periodo de espacio?!

-Ya veis…

-Los tíos sois unos insensibles-dijeron las dos pelirrojas mirando a James.

-¿Y a mí que me decís?-el chico levantó las manos en señal de defensa.

-Mira que haberle dejado hacer eso…

-Si os expresarais mejor…-intentó decir Remus.

-Está clarísimo-contestaron otra vez las dos pelirrojas.

-Un poco más y se lo escribo en una pancarta…Bueno Sirius, me voy a espiarlos un rato ¿vienes?

-No, da igual, creo que acabo de ver a mi prima con ese tarado de Lestrange, voy a joderles un rato-y diciendo esto los dos desaparecieron.

-Bueno ¿qué?-empezó Lily.

-¿Bailamos?-acabó Claire.

-¿Cómo hacéis eso?-preguntaron los chicos asustados, ellas simplemente se encogieron de hombros y sacaron a los chicos a la pista.

Al cabo de una media hora cuando un cuarto de los alumnos estaban borrachos, otro cuarto había desaparecido en el mítico cuarto de al lado y la otra mitad bailaba sin saber muy bien lo que hacía Remus decidió que no le apetecía más dar tumbos por la pista aguantando las sutiles miradas que James y Lily se lanzaban por encima de los hombros de sus acompañantes.

-Creo que por ahora a he tenido suficiente-dijo cuando los cuatro formaron un círculo-Voy a sentarme un rato, creo que he visto a Sirius en aquellas mesas del fondo.

-Si-empezó Claire-yo también, me voy a buscar a Mary, me apetece ver como lleva la investigación.

-Bueno, pues nos vemos-dijeron los dos Gryffindors que quedaban, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando el suelo sin saber que decir.

-Bueno…creo que he visto a Susan con sus amigas, así que iré a hablar con Severus un rato…

-Claro…Esto…Oye…Si quieres luego podemos bailar un rato…-empezó James.

-Vaya, ahora si que me has sorprendido Potty, bueno, luego nos vemos-Lily se fue y James se pegó un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, luego se acercó a Henry que bailaba un poco borracho con otros chicos de séptimo.

-¿Me puedo unir?-preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta le cogió una cerveza de mantequilla a uno de los chicos y se unió a la pequeña fiesta.

….

-Hey Pad, ¿qué pasa?-Remus se acercó a su amigo y se sentó encima suyo encarándolo-no es propio de ti estar aquí sentado en plan depre.

-Vaya gracias, me acabas de ayudar.

-No es nada-el castaño empezó a hacer cosas raras con el pelo de su amigo-Va ¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada, simplemente quería descansar.

-Claro, es tan cansado ir a meter caña a tu prima y a su novio.

-Parece que no, pero si.

-Una frase muy convincente-los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Dios! Esto es patético.

-¿El qué?

-Esto, mírame, yo Sirius Black en la mejor fiesta del año aquí sentando sin pareja.

-Ese punto creo que ya lo he dicho ya antes, y si que tienes pareja.

-Si bueno, esta demasiado ocupado espiando a Peter ¡qué nos ha pasado! James está emborrachándose con los de séptimo, nosotros aquí sentados y nuestras parejas a saber donde están.

-Creo que la tuya siguiendo a Peter y la mía con Snape.

-¡Lo ves! Si es que hasta Pet y Snivellus han ligado, y nosotros tres, lo mejorcito del colegio aquí echándonos a perder.

-Pues ala, creo que por allá-dijo señalando a la parte opuesta del salón-hay unas Ravenclaw a las que no les importaría liarse contigo.

-¡Ese es el problema!

-Claro, que las tías se interesen por ti es un drama.

-No imbécil-le pegó un golpe en la cabeza-El problema es que ya no me interesan-Remus lo miró sorprendido, luego sonrió-¿Qué?

-Ayyyyyyyyyy….

-¿Qué?-el castaño juntó su frente con la del moreno-Creo que mi chico está empezando a madurar-a Sirius se le subieron los colores ante ese comentario.

-¡No digas bobadas!

-¡Uhh!-Remus intentó levantarse-¡Chicas! ¡Black está libre y dispuesto para una relación durad…-pero el otro lo volvió a sentar como estaba y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos para impedir que lo volviera ha hacer.

-¡¡¡Shhhh!!! No digas bobadas-Remus empezó a reírse-Calla, creo que ya se lo que me pasa.

-Dígame usted doctor amor.

-Pasaré ese comentario por alto, lo que me pasa es que todavía no he bailado con nadie.

-Pues la llevas clara si crees que vas a encontrar a Mary.

-En realidad estaba pensando en otra persona-le miró significativamente, el final el otro lo entendió.

-¡No!

-Vamos Rem, todo son parejas de tías con tíos o tías con tías, y todavía no hemos hecho nada escandaloso hoy.

-No.

-Y casi todos los que quedan aquí están borrachos…

-Ese no es el punto.

-Vamossssss-el ojigris le miró con los ojos abiertos como si fuera a llorar.

-No me jodas Black.

-Va Rem-segunda fase, le abrazó y zarandeó como un niño pequeño.

-Mira que eres pesado…-se quedó un rato en silencio-Vale, pero no pienso bailar nada lento-el moreno sonrió, luego se levantó de golpe haciendo perder el equilibrio al otro y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

La música era rápida y los chicos no hacían más que saltar de un lado para otro, chocándose entre ellos mismos y la demás gente, Sirius intentaba enseñarle un paso de baile que según él les molaba a las chavalas cuando la música cambió.

-Vale, ya, adiós Sirius-este intentó pararlo-Te dije que no pensaba bailar nada lento…

-Bueno… ¿y si buscamos a alguien más? Es que me aburro…Venga, hay grupos de tíos bailando…-Remus puso cara de fastidio-¿Siiiii?

-¿Por qué será que no te puedo decir que no?-el castaño se dio un golpe contra el hombro del otro-vamos a buscar a Prongs anda.

Los chicos recorrieron todo el salón en busca del merodeador pero no lo encontraron, había grupos de gente por todas partes y encontrar a una simple persona no resultaba tan fácil como había parecido en un principio.

-Pues parece que no está-dijo Remus, el moreno puso cara de fastidio, Remus miró una última vez, se detuvo en un grupo de chicos que bebían en una esquina y luego encaró a su amigo-Porque se está acabando ¿eh? Y ni se te ocurra contar esto a nadie.

Sirius sonrió y le pasó los brazos por la cintura-Que más da, total, están todos borrachos…

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te ha dicho que voy a ser yo la tía?

-Mmm, no se, ¿tal vez influya que te saco media cabeza? Pero claro, son solo suposiciones mías, no me hagas demasiado caso.

-Anda calla-y rodeándole el cuello se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo-Como alguien se entere de esto…

-Siempre puedes decir que te drogué y te saqué a rastras.

-Obviamente que voy a decir eso-el castaño cerró los ojos, Sirius pensó un momento pero al final lo soltó.

-¿Estabas de broma no?-el otro tardó en contestar aunque no cambió de postura.

-¿Tú estás tonto no?

-¿Eso es un si?

-Claro que es un si idiota-Remus abrió un momento los ojos y vio a Lily y a Snape que los observaban desde una esquina, esta le sacó la lengua y él (remus) le guiño un ojo-Ahora calla-y diciendo esto se volvió a recostar sobre su amigo y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno, que tal? Es mi primer SR, ya se que todavía no ha salido nada del club,pero todo llegará xP.

Y si alguno ve la luz y le apetece hacer algo lucrativo x dios k piense en mi i me dje un RR venga bss


End file.
